Extreme Bleach Randomness
by Euregatto
Summary: Ggio and Soifon reinact "The Proposal" trailer, I tackle the pizza guy, Grimmjow does a lap dance, and Kenpachi becomes a lawyer. Or something like that...


Time for extreme Bleach Randomness! Starring Barragan's fraccion, Isane, Yama-jii and Sasakibe, Soifon and Yoruichi-sama, Neliel, Nanao-chaaaaaannn~~!, Ichigo-tan, Rukiaaaaaaaa, SADO!!!, Unohana-san, and even a random pizza guy! ...And Kenpachi.

I'm on sugar, by the way. Lots of sugar!! And I own nothing but the magic markers and the door in the ceiling!

* * *

Eure: Alrighty, it's time for our first sgement! Nanao-chaaaaaaannnn~~! meets Avirama!!

Nanao: What's with you and crack pairings?

Eure: EVERYTHING!! -swimming on floor- TAKE 1! **ACTION**!

Avirama: Erm... -looking over script- It says I need to walk in through the ceiling door and fall into a room. What ceiling door?

Eure: -walking on ceiling; opens door- This one. 8D

Nanao: o.O

Avirama: When did that get there?

Eure: Perfect! Cut! Scene 2: The Proposal trailer reinactment!

Ggio: T_T Why did we agree to this again?

Soifon: We didn't.

Eure: I will kill you with my magic markers if you don't rehearse!

Ichigo: Y_Y -sigh-

Ggio: fine...

-Alarm clock going off- Ggio: Oh crap! No! No! No!

**This is Ggio.**

-Ggio runs across traffic with two coffees in his hand-

**He's Really Late.**

Rukia: You're cutting it close!

-Ggio runs into Findor and spills one cup of coffee- Ggio: OH, COME ON! -flicks surviving drops at Findor-

-Soifon walks in. Nirgge presses against wall to let her pass- Rukia: good morning, Miss Soifon.

Isane: GASP! -entire office goes back to work and avoid looking up at Soifon. Ggio's sent email reads "the Witch is on her Broom!". He looks up from computer-

**Soifon is Ggio's Boss.**

Soifon: I need you to work this weekend.

Ggio: This weekend?

Soifon: Yeah, got a problem with that?

Ggio: Well, no I just I uhm my grandma's birthday is this weekend so I'm uh -Soifon walks away- It's OK I can just cancel it!

-Ggio hangs up phone-

Soifon: Is that your family?

Ggio: Yeah.

Soifon: Did you tell them that you quit?

-phone rings- Ggio: Every single day. -picks up phone- Soifon's office!

**Soifon has a problem.**

Soifon: -walks into office with Yamamoto and Sasakibe- This isn't about my second raise, is it?

Yama: Soifon you're application has been denied. You're being deported.

Soifon: DEPORTED? It's not like I'm an immigrant or something! I'm from Soul Soicety!

Sasakibe: If you're deported you can't work of an American company!

Yama: If there were any way at all we could make this thing work, we would.

Ggio: -opens door- Pardon the interruption, uhm...

-Soifon gawkes- **Ggio is the solution. **Soifon: I understand the predicament but there is something you should know... -pats Ggio's chest- We are uh... we're getting married.

Ggio: Erm... We... are... uhm...

Soifon: Yup! You and I are getting married!

Ggio: We are

Soifon: Getting married. Yes... Can't-can't find a love liike our's! -attempts to put arm around Ggio- So uh... Are we, are we good with this?

Yama: Perfect. Make it all legal and we'll put this whole thing behind us.

Soifon: We need to get ourselves to the immigration office to work this thing out...

-both are now walking through the office space- Ggio: I am NOT going to marry you!

-Cuuhlhourne is laughing at him- Soifon: If you don't marry me you're going to be on the street all alone looking for a job.

Kenpachi: -flipping through papers- Have the two of you told your parents about you're secret love?

-Soifon removes hand from Ggio's shoulder as he tries to touch it- Soifon: We're going to their place this weekend.

Kenpachi: Oh, where would that be?

Ggio: Las Noches.

Soifon: Las No~ches?!

-Ggio is throwing Soifon's bag down to his mother, Nel- Ggio: This is the last one!

Unohana: She comes with a lot of baggage...

Nel: This is your bedroom.

-Soifon looks around- Oh, where is Ggio's bedroom?

Nel: In here with you!

Soifon: Great cause we-we love to snuggle! don't we, honey?

Ggio: Oh Yeah... Huge snugglers...

-Nel knocks on door- Nel: Breakfast for the happy couples!

-soifon and Ggio sit up. Both hustle to get into bed- soifon: just a second! -grumbling- Oh my God what is that?!

Ggio: Sorry. It's the mornings. T_T

_This Summer_

Barragan: How can you stand to be around someone like her? She would make your life so miserable!

-Soifon and Ggio are in the truck. They both punch each other- Ggio: Sweetie ToT

Soifon: Honey T-T

_Some proposals change you_

Nel: Why don't you get married here tomorrow?!

Avirama: -bangs fork against glass- Let's see a kiss!

Soifon: Let's do this really fast...

-Quick kiss-

_for better or worse. _-Soifon slaps Ggio on the cheek-

-Grimmjow rips clothes form his body and starts giving Soifon a lap dance- (Yes, I made Grimmjow an Erotic Dancer...) -Soifon hits Ggio in the face with a pillow. He thorws one back. Both are on the motor boat. Ggio takes a sharp turn around a dingy and Soifon falls into water-

Unohana: Give her a real kiss!

-Ggio and Soi kiss. Everyone claps-

_Soifon_

Soifon: Towel... -sneaks out of shower- Towel...?

_Ggio Vega_

-two run into each other and fall to floor.- Both: OH MY GOD!!

Soifon: Why are you naked?!

Ggio: Why are you wet?!

_"The Proposal"_

-Soifon walks out of dressing room in a wedding gown- Unohana: My mother made that dress by hand!

Soifon: It might be a tad loose in certain areas... -fiddling with chest-

Unohana: Maybe if we adjust it to begin with... This is like an Easter Egg Hunt! -more searching- There they are!

Coming Soon

Eure: Cut! Wow, that was awesome!

Soifon: ...

Ggio: T_T

Eure: What? Just saying... Anyway, I really liked that movie and I instantly thought of GgioSoi so that's why I did this... With encouragement from **Okami105** :D!! -gives cookie-

Ichigo: Yo, Eure?

Eure: What?! -twitch-

Ichigo: The Pizza Guy is here!

Eure: YESH! ^o^ -runs out and tackles him-

Guy: XoX

Rukia: Erm... o.O Here's our money plus tip... -places on his out cold face-

Chad: ... -brings the twelve pizza boxes into house-

Yoruichi: -drags me back into the house- Let's go.

Eure: PIZZA!!!!!!

~Fin~


End file.
